Phone Skrub
Phone Skrub was a previous security guard at Fatty's Pastry Palace. He helps the player by telling them about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of the Custom Night. Phone Skrub seems to be more of an enemy than an ally at times, especially at his last sentence during his call: "You're probably gonna die, so get wrecked, scrub". Before that however, he seems to be an ally of the player and tries to act as if nothing is wrong. He may be a forced ally, but he's the only one the player has. Personality Phone Skrub is somewhat nonchalant, and there is absolutely no explanation as to why. Throughout the game, he does his best to inform the player that there's "really nothing to worry about," despite the obvious danger. It's unknown if he's lying to the guards out of free will, if he's obligated to do so, or just trying to make the player feel better. He seems to be very hesitant and awkward at times, often stuttering and nervously laughing, implying that he might be worried about the possibility of someone hearing his warnings and advice regarding the animatronics. Of course, it's also likely that he is generally anxious and on edge because of the imminent chance of death at their hands. Dialogue At the start of the Custom Night, Phone Skrub will call and leave a message. The message is transcribed below.Do not read ahead if you do not want Phone Skrub's call to be spoiled. Custom Night "Hello? Hello? Uh..welcome to Fatty's Pastry Palace. Uh I'd just like to record a message for you...uh...to help you get through...uh...your first night here. Um..well...uh...the some...you know the animatronics, uh...they kind of...uh...get up at night because...um...at night they get very hungry and try to find food and...um...in your Office as you can see, we've supplied you with a funtime milkshake and pot of houmous...uh...to get you through the night and they'll come to your Office and try to get the food off of you but while doing that, they'll try and I guess you can say, kill you. So, uh...all you need to do is when they get close to your Office, just place one of those doors uh...infront of those massive gaping holes in the wall which we put there for no reason whatsoever. So..uh...yeah, hope you survive through the night. Uh...yeah...oh actually, there's one animatronic that you need to take extra special care of. He's...um...Martin the Unicorn. He's in...um...Unicorn Cove...uh...like...um...I forgot which camera it is but he tends to only attack...uh...if you don't view him for a very long time. So...uh...yeah, be careful of him. You're probably gonna die, so get wrecked, scrub." Trivia *Phone Skrub is voiced by the game's lead designer, NaruT0M *It's quite important to listen to what he has to say if the player is new to the game. He will give the player key hints on gameplay and the mechanics of how the game works. He is the game's version of a tutorial. *Even when Phone Skrub is talking to the player over the phone, it is important to keep an eye out for Fatty and the other animatronics. If the player loses focus, they'll likely get killed very shortly after the message, sometimes even before it finishes. This is notable on harder difficulties, as remaining idle can result in Martin killing the player before Phone Skrub has finished speaking on the phone. *Anytime during the game, the player has the ability to mute Phone Skrub's calls by clicking the button on the top left that reads "Mute Call".